Basics
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Game Mechanics So you are an RPG fan, you love leveling up and getting stronger. Well in Inflation RPG you will get loads of them on a single kill. As for the game mechanics it revolves around battle points, experience, Gold and equips. Battle Points (BP) *you get 30 battle points(BP) at start. *Each battle will consume 1 BP. *Killing bosses will net you some BP (3,4,7 etc) *If you die you will lose 3 BP *your goal is to level up as much as you can with those limited turns. Status After leveling up you need to allocate your status points to get stronger Inflation RPG have 5 type of status *'HP' : Stands for Health points, the more HP you have you can withstand more hits from enemy if HP drops to 0 you will loose 3 BP. *'ATK' : These points will increase your attack power, more ATK you have, more dmg you do in every hit. ATK will get bonuses from equipped weapons. *'DEF' : DEF stands for your defense, combine defense with HP and you can withstand a lot of hits, if you are going to increase your defense its recommended to increase HP as well. DEF is also boosted from equipped armors. *'AGI' : Ahh AGI, well this Stat is very important since AGI gives you chances to do combo attacks and Critical. Sadly It seems there are no equips which give multiplier boost to AGI. *'LUC' : Luck is needed to farm gold and raises your chance to land a Critical. Its is advised to do a a few runs with full luck build to farm money. Need to confirm is luc affects drop rates as well. Character Selection The Character Selection screen is arranged in a grid manner and have 16 characters to choose from. The center point of the Grid has HP so if you want chars with more hp choose near center location *North(UP) => Attack *West(Left) => AGI *East(Right) => LCK *South(Down) => Defense For Leveling run I prefer Max AGI and ATK, for gold farming LUCK could be useful. Abilities If you are wondering what are the abilities then this section is for you :). Well having higher level ability makes you more durable and last longer, abilities gives you multiplier on your status.for example if your base ability is level 2 you will get X2 bonus to all allocated stats. If you also have character abilities leveled up then you will get the multiplier of sum of base and char ability. for example: lets say you have 2 base ability and 2 char ability then you will get 2+2 = 4X multiplier to your allocated status. There are 2 types of ability levels in Inflation RPG. *Base Ability: Base Abilities are common for all the characters, you can level up base abilities by progressing through game, more precisely killing bosses will net you base abilities. Leveling this up increases the number of points you gain per leveling up. Increasing this means you will have more points to spend per level. With a level 4 you would be getting your base stat allotment points plus +4/lvl. ** Level 1: Kill The first boss on Top entrance (Level 750). ** Level 2: Kill The second boss on Top (Level 2000). ** Level 3: Kill Third boss on Top area (level 5200 Eye boss). ** Level 4: Kill Level 20000 boss on the bottom area of the map after killing eye and elemental bosses. ** Level 5: Level 25555 Boss ** Level 6: Level 36000 Boss ** Level 7: Level 37777 Boss **Level 8: Level 41111 Boss *Character Ability: Character abilities are leveled up based on accumulative levels, when your game ends you current level is added to your charecter xp. once it reaches certain number of points your char ability levels up. This char ability level ups is the percentage of bonus points your character gets. So if you were using the green haird person your health, luck and defence bonus stats will increases as your abilities level increases. ** Level 1: 100,000 Levels ** Level 2: 500,000 Levels ** Level 3: 1, 780,000 ~ 1,790,000 Levels ** Level 4: ? ** Level 5: 10, 000,000 Levels